


If you wanted to buy me flowers just go ahead now

by ssssipe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssipe/pseuds/ssssipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn spends a night with Harry & Louis and realizes some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you wanted to buy me flowers just go ahead now

**Author's Note:**

> haha i dont know what this is, it just came to me when i heard harry and louis had the same financial adviser or something
> 
> title from the song 'two princes' by spin doctors

It was an early evening in LA and the boys, the whole band and crew were having a day off on tour before leaving for the next city, Zayn couldn’t remember which. They had made a reservation for a big group of people to some not too posh but still posh enough restaurant where they could have an inaccessible section where paps couldn’t catch them. The place was dimly lit and had a good atmosphere, just what they needed to lose some tension from their shoulders.

Everyone was laughing in the table, Zayn was sitting next to Louis who was sit next to Harry, of course. Watching them made him miss home and Perrie. Touring was awesome but so so tiring and he couldn’t wait to get home.

Zayn couldn’t hear what the couple next to him was saying because of the laughter and rumble of speech across the table, but he could see Louis giggling and blushing under Harry’s fond gaze while he was whispering something to the shorter boy. They had both had two glasses of wine like Zayn and it was making them both more affectionate and giggly. Normally when Harry and Louis were outside of their home or the tour bus they were guarded of their acting towards each other, even if they weren’t directly under a camera. It was sad, but Zayn still watched with a smile how the wine was making them more relaxed, free to show more affection for each other.

 

The night was nice and relaxing for everybody and when their meals were finished Niall proposed that he wanted to pay for everybody, being a carefree drunk Irishman. Some of the crew didn’t agree and it was understandable, grown men probably didn’t like the idea of a teenage boy paying for them.

When the waiter had taken almost all of their payments there were only Harry and Louis left who were in their own world, Harry’s hand resting on Louis’ thigh and their foreheads close in a quiet conversation.

Someone coughed. "Lads?"

Both of their heads turned towards the waiter and Harry sheepishly reached for his wallet and fumbled a little with it, apparently noticing he didn’t have cash and giving his credit card to the waiter.

"For both of us", the curly haired singer mumbled absentmindedly while he had already turned his attention back to Louis, or his lips, apparently.

When the waiter went away and wished them good night they stayed at the table for a little while, everybody making plans for the rest of the evening.

"Hey Harry, are you really so whipped that Louis makes you pay for everything?" one of their security guards, Alberto, asked jokingly across the table, referring also to the previous times Harry had paid for the both of them.

Everybody laughed merrily. Zayn thought the pair didn’t really think who paid and when, they were all equally rich in the band and money wasn’t ever a problem.

Harry and Louis both looked up and Harry smiled a little confused at everybody laughing.

"...No?" Louis said stretching the word, apparently a bit hurt for his boyfriend. Harry just laughed and said: "No, guys, we have combined bank account."

The noise around the table subsided a little while everybody thought over what Harry had said.

"So, let me get this straight, your money is Louis’ and Louis’ money is yours? Am I right?" Niall asked, awed.

"Yeah, what’s so weird about that? Everything big that we buy is usually for both of us, it only makes sense", Louis explained like there wasn’t anything weird about A COMBINED BANK ACCOUNT. Last Zayn had heard it was something that couples did after 10 years of marriage, not after three years of dating.

Just then Zayn felt such appreciation towards the pair. They truly were in their relationship for the long run, they didn’t even think about the consequences that would follow if they broke up and it would become unclear how much money belonged to who. They didn’t even think that breaking up would be a possibility.

Of course his own relationship with Perrie was quite similar, they were getting married for God sake’s. But Louis and Harry had a whole different situation. He knew they loved each other so very dearly, their bond was one of the strongest he had seen in his entire lifetime, but they had so many difficulties and barriers against their relationship that many couples wouldn’t be able to handle. The fact that Harry and Louis were so serious and confident about each other with the circumstances they were in was just unbelievable and on top of all, sweet in a great way.

 

Finally they all left the restaurant, everyone heading to different directions. Liam left with his trainer and the rest of the crew to some club, Niall left with Josh and the band while Louis and Harry said they were heading back to the hotel and asked Zayn to join them.

They took a cab because all their drivers were heading to bar too. The cabbie recognized them and Zayn watched from the front seat with a sad smile how Harry and Louis gazed at each other with the too familiar desperate looks they were used to giving each other when they were in public.

Their quiet conversation was left unheard while Zayn told the cabbie the basic stuff everybody asked them: how was it being in America, how’s it like being famous etcetera.

 

It was some kind of beautiful luck that no fans had found out where they were staying and Zayn gave the cabbie a fair tip when he promised not to tell anyone where their hotel was. When they got to the lobby of the hotel they decided to go to the bar section that was also luckily almost empty. They settled into a table with comfy couches and Harry went to get them drinks.

Zayn followed Louis’ gaze to the bar counter where Harry was leaning against it. The bartender was a young woman who was flickering her lashes at Harry. Zayn laughed under his breath how Louis watched like a hawk when Harry chatted with her for a while and politely waved her off grabbing their drinks.

"Give it to me", Louis said sternly right after Harry had sat next to him. The curly haired reached immediately for his pocket and handed a piece of paper to Louis like it was a common thing to happen.

"Wonder how long she has had this with her waiting for you to come to the bar", Louis said and showed the paper to Zayn who chuckled. It was the bartender’s number.

Harry pouted at his boyfriend like a puppy who had done something bad and added quietly: "I would kiss you right now if I could."

"You better", Louis said with fake annoyance but couldn’t hide his fond smile.

"Not whipped huh, Harry?" Zayn teased, to which they both made a face.

 

They spend a good hour at the bar just talking about anything not band related. At one point Louis went to get them another round of drinks but forgot his wallet, so he came back to their table and took Harry’s card.

Zayn laughed at himself. How could it have been the combined bank account that had made him realize the importance of their relationship? Money wasn’t even that important to any of them, it was just another thing that showed that Harry and Louis trusted into their future together.  
Zayn felt like a creep, but when he watched the two gaze into each other’s eyes, he saw the most important proof in them. The great love and commitment that nothing could change.

With that thought Zayn decided that he was far too drunk and getting overly poetic in his head and told the lads he was heading to bed. The moment he said it he felt like an ass because that of course meant they had to leave too, it would be too suspicious for Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles to spend alone time in public.  
It seemed not to affect them though and soon they had stumbled into an elevator.

When they stopped in front of Louis’ and Harry’s room, the couple hugged him drunkenly and giggled their way through the door inside.  
Once Zayn got to his own room he pulled his phone out and typed a new text for Perrie: “we arent gettin that marriage settlement btw i dont care what my mom says x” and pressed send.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for your comments and kudos!


End file.
